Ultimates (Earth-1610)
Enraged by the death of his son, Magneto dedicated himself to the utter annihilation of the human race, whilst being unknowingly being manipulated by Doctor Doom. His genocidal quest resulted in the Ultimatum event, caused by Magneto's reversal of the Earth's magnetic poles. After New York City was engulfed by the Ultimatum Wave tsunami, many of the Ultimate members were separated from each other. Wasp was later discovered dead, her body partially eaten by Blob. In retaliation, Hank Pym bit off the cannibal's head. Captain America was thrown into a coma by the destructive tsunami and was on the verge of death, but his soul along with Valkyrie's were saved by Thor in the spirit world of the afterlife. However, the thunder god perished in his efforts against Hela's undead army. After Captain America awoke from his coma, the Ultimates then arrived at the Triskelion to stop a horde of Jamie Madrox's duplicates, acting as suicide bombers, from damaging the facility. Hank Pym gathered all the Madroxs in his giant form and brought them out to sea, where he allowed himself to be blown up with them. Captain America later ordered the remaining Ultimates to gather any remaining heroes to battle Magneto, who wielded Thor's hammer at his citadel. Together with members of the X-Men, the Ultimates fought against Magneto until he was killed by Cyclops. After this the Ultimates and the other heroes destroyed Magneto's citadel. After the events of Ultimatum, the Ultimates received an influx of new members and were renamed the New Ultimates. Reinstatement The Ultimates were reinstated as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary task force with Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Spider-Woman as its primary roster and Nick Fury leading. Reed Richards returned Earth and founded an organization called Children of Tomorrow, a group of envolved humans with the aim of domain the World, builing their base called the Dome. The Dome's interior ages at an accelerated rate compared to the outside world. Over 900 years have passed inside the Dome, so their inhabitants evolved to perfect super-humans. The EUSS attacked the Dome with Captain Britain, Captain Spain and Captain France along with Thor. The heroes were subdued by the enemies and some of them killed, draining their powers. After examing Thor, Richards (now called the Maker) sent the Children for the source of power of Thor, leading them to Asgard. After killing every Asgardian God, the Children drained the power of Yggdrasil, leaving Thor powerless. After Iron Man rescued Thor, he provived Odinson with a upgraded version of his Super-Soldier armor, with which Thor teleported to the Dome in search of vengeance. There, he rescued Captain Britain, but was defeated by the Children, and the Maker showed himself as Reed Richards, with the condition of deliver that message. Fury tried to take down the Children using his full armament, but failed to destroy Richards' Dome, days later they sent Falcon to do recon, were he was surprised by Richards, and explained Falcon his plans. After S.H.I.E.L.D. convinced Zorn and the Hulk to attack the Children (but the latter convinced to help them), the Maker deployed an anti-matter attack on Washington, D.C., killing the President, his Cabinet and the Congress, with only Secretary of Energy Howard surviving and becoming the next President and activating the Winter Protocols, forcing the Ultimates to hand over to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, only Tony Stark and Thor managed to escape. Tony contacted the new President to make a plan against the Children, Stark was provided as a prisoner for the Children to seal a pact of peace. provided as a prisoner for the Children to seal a pact of peace. When Richards was about to vivisect Stark, Tony's self-conscious technology interfacer brain tumor named Anthony convinced the City to rebel against the Maker because of his master's counter-evolutionary acts of war and allowed Anthony to create a giant Iron Man Armor and use it against Richards and become the new leader of the Children. Richards defended himself using a Giant-Man serum on the Hulk, but he was finally defeated by Sue Storm and presumably handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Divided We Fall, United We Stand The Ultimates fought numerous rebels who tried to take over numerous states in the wake of the Nimrod invasion, with the return of Captain America to the team. After disarming the New Republic of Texas and making it part of the United States once more, the Ultimates continued to protect the innocents from attacks of the rebels. Hydra, led by Modi, Thor's lost son, attacked Project Pegasus in Wyoming as the ultimate objective to conquer the country. Along numerous allies and S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates managed to defeat Hydra and Modi, who had to be killed by Thor, and reunited the shattered country. Ultimates Disassembled During a meeting, in which Invisible Woman informed S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Infinity Gems she had been gathering along Thor, the mysterious Kang freed both Hulk and Reed Richards from the Triskelion, stole the Gems and formed along them and Quicksilver the Dark Ultimates. The Ultimates barely escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal | Notes = * The Ultimates are style after Wildstorm's The Authority, in which the series was created by Bryan Hitch with Warren Ellis, and Mark Millar wrote the later half of the series following after Ellis' run. | Trivia = | Links = * The Ultimates @ ULTIMATE X * Ultimates/Covers * Ultimate Power/Covers * Ultimates Volume 1 * Ultimates Volume 2 * Ultimates Volume 3 }}